Craven
by IveGoneCompletelyMad
Summary: Madness... can consume anyone. It is a part of every humans psyche, some more than others. Most are able to fight it, whilst others simply don't have the will. (Implied DtK)


My mental stability had never been in top form; insanity only a breath away in my own mind. My father had been murdered, resulting in my mother taking her own life. I had come to the DWMA as a weapon, something to be strong and battle-hardened. Yet the hard steel I could mould my body into had never helped my weak mentality. A strong body with a weak mind… _bittersweet poetry_. I was on anti-depressants to ease my sanity. Although they had no effect on my anxiety. Two dangerous things to have; even worse when you're a teenage girl. _Deadly_ when the Kishin was on the loose. I stared up at my ceiling, watching the vaulting intricate eye like patterns flutter and dance around. Dr. Stein had increased my medication once the Kishin had broken free, a futile attempt to keep me sane as it seemed to act only as a placebo. The intensity of the Kishin's madness overwhelming my very core. Luckily the hallucinations hadn't been anything too severe; _yet_. I knew it was only a matter of time before my will gave out and I would completely lose myself to the madness. What would become of me then? I rubbed my sleep deprived eyes vigorously, angrily attempting to rid the haunting sight. It had worked, static and a blurred oculus replacing the Kishin's trick.

"Karin? I'm coming in."

My greasy golden head lolled to the side, facing the door and watching the blurred figure that was Death The Kid enter. He stood in the doorway; unmoving.

"I had knocked, but you didn't answer."

He knocked? The OCD boy always knocked _exactly_ 8 times on my door. I must be severely out of it, my dirty pyjama clad and unbathed form being physical evidence of that.

"Sorry Kid, I guess I was staring into space."

"Into a hallucination?"

I turned my head back to look up at the now clear white ceiling, not wanting to answer that question. Respecting my silence he walked further into my room, his attention fixated on my bookshelf as he begun to re-arrange the few books that lay home there.

"Your medication pack is missing 4 tablets."

"So?"

I drew my droopy emerald eyes down to him, watching as he placed the books alphabetically.

"It's the 9th of the month, there should be another 3 gone. You haven't been taking them… _No, that's not right_ …"

He mumbled the last part to himself and I watched as he took the books out again, arranging them in size order this time. My eyes never left him. Kid was observant, I'll give him that.

"Why aren't you taking your medication Karin?"

"What's the point? I'm only prolonging the inevitable. I'll eventually fall to the Kishin's power and succumb to madness. Prolonging it is just a more painful route."

With a sigh Kid removed the books from the shelf again, colour coding them this time.

"Are you really ok with giving up just like that?"

"No…"

I was quick to reply. I didn't _want_ to give up, but what choice did I have? It hurt too much to fight it, and the Kishin was only becoming more powerful as the days went by. I was getting weaker.

"I won't let you give up Karin. Where is that fiery, asymmetrical girl that treats the school like her own gone?"

"She's gone crazy."

"Not yet she hasn't."

I sighed;

"Kid, I appreciate the-"

"I never knew you were this weak Karin. All this time I believed you to be strong, guess I was wrong."

My eyes narrowed into his flaxen ones. I _am_ strong; I've been strong enough to repel the effects of the Kishin's powers for this long. Despite my mental illness. Kid nodded in approval at the bookshelf, turning his symmetrical form to face me.

"You may be willing to give up Karin, but I am not. And I'm not about to lose you to Asura's madness."

"No?"

"No."

A bitter smile made its way to my face. _Oh kid_ …

"You're too late though…"

Kid blinked owlishly at my deflated form. I turned away from him, staring at the black blood that had begun to leak like tar from under the bathroom door; another hallucination.

"It was game over the first day I turned away my tablets. I'm just not as strong as the rest of you."

"Karin…"

"But I'm grateful really."

"What? How could you be grateful?!"

I looked away from the blackened ooze and down at the young Shinigami once more, tears brimming; blurring my vision once more.

"Because I got to see you one last time, even though you aren't real. _I love you Kid_ …"

Kid stared at me from his place in the room, his tear blurred figure fading away the more my eyes filled up with the salty liquid. The room slowly blackened out, thick drops of the black blood now pouring out of every crevice the cube room had to offer. I was soon left in the murk, nothing but my whimpering form on the bed remain. The sloshing sound of the blood being the only sound around me, being too thick and dark to make any sort of image other than pure sable darkness. My breath hitched in my throat, a strangled sob being the only thing I was able to produce. I can't fight the madness, I was lost the day the Kishin awakened.


End file.
